One Last Call
by greenpeanutbutterzebras98
Summary: He knew he had to tell him. It wasn't like he had imagined it, but he knew that this was his last chance Floynter. Oneshot. Warnings: Death My good friend Maddie wrote this and wanted to share it.


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own McFly- and never will. I only own the plot line. This is my first story, so please don't be too harsh.

* * *

"Hello?" Tom asked as he answered his phone.

"Hey Tom, its Dougie," Dougie replied.

"Dougie! How are you mate?" Tom asked cheerfully.

"I'm okay I guess. Um… I need to talk to you about something," Dougie said shyly.

"Sure-What about?" Tom asked.

"Um… well here's the thing, I want to tell you in person. But not yet. I'll wait till the recording session is over."

"Okay. I can't wait. Are we driving together or separate from the studio back to the house?" Tom asked.

"I'm going to drive separate. I've got to go to the store before we meet up," Dougie answered.

"Oh, okay. Hey- since you're going to the store would you mind getting me some more boxes of Captain Crunch? I think we're almost out of it," Tom asked kindly.

"Of course! Anything for you." Dougie mumbled the last part.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that last part. I think I need a new phone. So…what was that?" Tom questioned.

"Oh, nothing. I forget. Wait, didn't you just get that phone?"

"Yeah. I should get the newest iPhone. They are cheaper if you buy more than one at a time. Do you, Danny, and Harry want one?" Tom offered.

"Yeah! Sure! That sounds great! I'll ask them for you," Dougie answered happily.

* * *

Later at the Studio:

"Alright, that's a wrap!" Danny joked.

"I think this one will make the A-list!" Harry cheerfully shouted.

"Dougie," Tom asked, "are you alright? You haven't said much."

Dougie had been looking pretty spaced since his phone call with Tom. "Oh...um…yeah… I um… I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all," Dougie assured.

"Well guys, I guess this is 'Ta-ta-for-now. I'll see you three lovely ladies tomorrow! Now let's get some beauty sleep. Especially you Dougie, you look a little drained," Danny said as he left for his hotel.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to turn in for the night too. See ya!" Harry announced as he turned to leave too.

"So I guess it's just you and me now," Tom pointed out. "Can you tell me now? I'm just so eager to find out what you've been keeping from me," Tom begged.

"Sorry," Dougie said, "but this isn't the right place. I'll come over to your house after I'm done at the store."

Tom sighed, "Okay, I'll see you then."

Dougie walked to his car and then drove to the grocery. He bought a bouquet of roses- which he intended for Tom- and then the cereal Tom had asked for.

It had gotten dark really fast, and as Dougie was turning the high-beams of his car, a deer jumped in front of him. Dougie slammed on the breaks to avoid hitting the poor creature. He stopped the radio and was trying to regain control of his breathing. He was almost under control when he saw the headlights of another car heading towards him. He quickly put his foot on the gas pedal but it only revved the engine. His back right tire had gotten stuck in a pothole. He tried the gas again, but was again without luck. The oncoming car was only about 100 feet away from him and it was not slowing down. In a panic, Dougie turned to unbuckle his seat belt, but his hands were shaking so badly that he couldn't fund the "unlatch" button. He heard a loud horn blow and he turned his head only to be blinded by the bright headlights of the oncoming SUV. Dougie screamed as the SUV impacted into his side of the car. The metal frame made a loud cracking sound as it turned onto its side, then its back. Dougie's head smashed into the broken glass of the shattered windshield, cutting his forehead badly. He knew that he only had a few minutes left and he knew what he had to use them for. He struggled, but grabbed his phone and dialed Tom's phone number.

Tom answered frantically. "Dougie! Where are you? What happened? Where are you?!' he worriedly asked.

Dougie didn't have the strength to answer all of tom's questions. Somehow Tom sensed that something had gone terribly wrong.

"Dougie, just hold on, I'm coming for you!" Tom told Dougie.

"I love you tom. I love you…" Dougie whispered finally finding his voice. Those were the only words he could say. That's all that need be said.

"I love you too Dougie. Hold on love, I am coming. I love you. I love you! I love you!" Tom kept repeating those words to his long-time friend as he jumped into his car and traced Dougie's call.

He got to the scene of the accident. He saw only Dougie's car overturned. He ran to Dougie's window and gently grabbed his jaw, lifting his head to see him. Dougie's eyes opened just a crack for him to see Tom one last time. Dougie smiled a painful smile at Tom the best he could, and to tell him that he loved him one last time- face-to-face. His words were drowned out when he began to cough up a red liquid. Tom started to silently sob as he cradled his broken love. He was devastated to see him like this, all covered in blood and as white as a ghost.

"I love you Dougie. I always have, and I always will. I love you. I love you. I love you," Tom sobbed to his friend.

"I… I... love… you...T-Tom," Dougie wheezed in a hushed whisper. Just then as Tom held Dougie in his arms, he leaned down and kissed his sweet Dougie, who used his last breath to say what he has wanted to say for his entire life. Dougie's lips formed a sweet smile as his body went limp in Tom's arms.

Dougie died peacefully that night.

"I love you Dougie," Tom said as he bent down and kissed the top of Dougie's gravestone just like he had every Sunday since Dougie's death. "Forever and always…"


End file.
